Retchlins
Retchlins Racial Traits The following are the base racial traits of retchlins. Standard Racial Traits *'Ability Scores' Retchlins are quick, clever, and strangely charming but superstitious and easily manipulated. They get a +2 bonus to Dexterity and Charisma but a -2 penalty to Wisdom. *'Type' Retchlins are Aberrations with the Fungus, Goblinoid, and Retch subtypes. *'Size' Retchlins are Small creatures. They gain a +1 size bonus to their AC and to attack rolls, a +4 size bonus to Stealth skill checks, and a -1 size penalty to CMB and CMD. *'Base Speed' Retchlins have a base speed of 30 ft. *'Cultures '''Retchlins are almost invariably Maraivolk or members of tribes. They are not born out of the swamp. *'Lifespan''' Retchlins have a short lifespan. Defense Racial Traits *'Fungal Regrowth (Ex) '''A Retchlin's Retch Seed can, given the proper environment, regenerate massive chunks of its host's body. As a full round action that provokes attacks of opportunity, a Retchlin can curl up and lie still. For each round after the first that the Retchlin remains this way, they heal 1d4 points of damage to a maximum of '(their Constitution modifier 1 times their level) each day. This ability only functions when the Retchlin lies completely still, denying themselves their Dexterity bonus to AC and taking no actions that involve movement of any part of their body; this ability functions only in warm, humid areas of dim light or darker, such as a cave, dungeon, or sewer. Offense Racial Traits *'Opportune Combatant (Ex) '''Although Retchlin fighting style is not as wild and cruel as typical goblin tricks, it still retains their precise, opportunistic strikes. Retchlins have a natural Sneak Attack as the Rogue ability, except it only deals 1d4 damage and does not advance with the Retchlin's character level. This damage stacks with all other sources of Sneak Attack. Other Racial Traits *'Retch Seed (Ex) Retchlins are implanted with a fungal symbiote called a Retch Seed at birth by way of a Retch Hive. The Retchlins have adapted to and grown into this relationship, and now they are dependent upon each other - more as two halves of a whole organism. Retchlins count as both Aberration and Plant creatures for the purposes of spells and abilities. If an effect would affect an Aberration or Plant creature differently, choose the result that is worse for the Retchlin. *'Retch Tongue (Su)' Retchlins can speak with and understand the responses of other Retch creatures. This does not necessarily predispose such creatures towards the Retchlins, but creatures of the Retch do tend to find kinship amongst each other. Senses Racial Traits *'Darkvision (Ex) '''Retchlins can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 ft. *'Low Light Vision (Ex)' Retchlins can see twice as far as Humans in conditions of dim light. Alternate Racial Traits At character creation, the following traits may replace listed base racial traits of Retchlins. *'Swamp Mysticism (Ex)' Some Retchlins do not practice the violent ambush tactics of their brethren. Instead, they study the secrets of the swamp, embracing its mysterious wisdom. Treat their Wisdom score as being 2 higher for the purpose of Druid and Ranger class features, including spells. This trait replaces '''Opportune Combatant'. Category:Races Category:Other Races Category:Aberration Creatures Category:Fungus Creatures Category:Goblin Creatures Category:Retch Creatures